headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Ramirez
| aliases = Night Stalker Ricardo Leyva Muñoz Ramírez | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Serial killer | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California San Francisco, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = February 29th, 1960 | died = June 7th, 2013 | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Anthony Ruivivar Zach Villa Cash Galvan Actor Cash Galvan played 5-year-old Richard Ramirez in flashbck in the "Mr. Jingles" episode from season nine of American Horror Story. Mateo James Gallegos Actor Mateo James Gallegos played 12-year-old Richard Ramirez in flashbck in the "Mr. Jingles" episode from season nine of American Horror Story. }} Richard Ramirez, born as Ricardo Leyva Muñoz Ramírez, was an American Satanist, burglar, rapist and serial killer. He was born in El Paso, Texas on February 29th, 1960. Between the months of June, 1984 to August, 1985, Richard Ramirez terrorized the Los Angeles area with his murderous crimes, including multiple home invasions, resulting in the deaths of sixteen people. The media dubbed him the "Night Stalker". He was ultimately captured by a group of residents, who held onto him until he could be taken into custody. Following his trial, he was given nineteen death sentences. Ramirez remained on Death Row for the remainder of his life. Richard Ramirez Ramirez died of complications from B-cell lymphoma on June 7th, 2013 while awaiting execution. He was 53-years-old. American Horror Story Richard Ramirez' life, as well as afterlife, have been fictionalized on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He was originally played by actor Anthony Ruivivar and appeared in the season five storyline, "Hotel". He appeared in episode 5x04, "Devil's Night", as a ghost who became a dinner guest of James Patrick March at the Hotel Cortez, who had hosted a function attended by the ghosts of other notorious serial killers including Aileen Wuornos and John Wayne Gacy. He also appeared in the season finale, "Be Our Guest". Richard Ramirez took on a more central role in the season nine story-arc, "1984", which took place in the summer when a younger Ramirez first began developing his reputation as the "Night Stalker". He was played by actor Zach Villa in these episodes. Through the course of this storyline, Ramirez was killed by another serial killer named Benjamin Richter. Thanks to his knowledge of Satanism however, he was able to resurrect himself and continue his murderous ways. Satan also resurrects Richter after his death and the two flee Camp Redwood, teaming up for a year but their relationship strains in 1985 and Richter becomes responsible for Ramirez's capture similar to real-life. Ramirez eventually escapes in 1989 with the help of Satan and returns to Camp Redwood but murders Richter's wife Lorraine but sparing his son Bobby. Ramirez vows to kill Bobby since he is able to leave the camp. Ramirez is killed by the ghosts and in an effort to protect Bobby, the ghosts have been murdering him each time he resurrects for over 30 years. This timeline contradicts the real-life timeline where Ramirez died of cancer in 2013 as well as the previously mentioned episode from "Hotel" where he is a ghost with no satanic connections in the afterlife though it can be assumed this is a result of Mallory preventing the nuclear holocaust in "Apocalypse". Notes & Trivia * Richard Ramirez and another real-life serial killer, Aileen Wuornos, share the same birthday. They were both born on February 29th. Wuornos was born in 1956 and Ramirez was born in 1960. Body Count Actual * Mei Leung - Raped and stabbed her to death on April 10th, 1984. * Jennie Vincow - Stabbed and throat slashed on June 28th, 1984. * Dayle Okazaki - Shot in the head on March 17th, 1985. * Tsai-Lian Yu - Shot twice with a .22 on March 17th, 1985. * Vincent Zazzara - Shot in the head with a .22 on March 27th, 1985. * Maxine Zazsara - Shot and stabbed multiple times on March 27th, 1985. * Bill Doi - Shot and beaten on May 14th, 1985. * Mabel Bell - Raped and beaten on May 29th, 1985. * Florence Lang - Raped and beaten on May 29th, 1985. * Mary Louise Cannon - Stabbed repeatedly on July 2nd, 1985. * Joyce Lucille Nelson - Beat her to death on July 7th, 1985. * Lela Kneiding - Hacked with machete and shot to death on July 20th, 1985. * Maxon Kneiding - Hacked with machete and shot to death on July 20th, 1985. * Chainarong Khovananth - Shot in the head and killed on July 21st, 1985. * Elyas Abowath - Shot in the head and killed on August 8th, 1985. * Peter Pan - Shot in the head on August 18th, 1985. Fictional * Rod - Disemboweled in the locker room of a fitness center. * Lorraine - Slashed to death off-screen. * Limahl - Throat slit. * Nick Beggs - Killed off-screen. * Jez Strode - Killed off-screen. * Steve Askew - Killed off-screen. * Stacey - Stabbed to death. Survivors * Bill Cairns * Barbara Pan * Carol Kyle * Chris Peterson * Inez Erickson * Lillian Doi * Maria Hernandez * Sakina Abowath * Somkid Khovananth * Sophie Dickman * Virginia Peterson * Whitney Bennett Related pages * Other famous "true crime" villains of note include: :* Aileen Wuornos :* Ed Gein :* Jack the Ripper :* Jeffrey Dahmer :* John Wayne Gacy See also * Appearances of Richard Ramirez External Links * Richard Ramirez at Wikipedia * Richard Ramirez at the Serial Killers Wiki * Richard Ramirez at the Criminal Minds Wiki Appearances * American Horror Story: Devil's Night * American Horror Story: Be Our Guest * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles * American Horror Story: Slashdance * American Horror Story: True Killers * American Horror Story: Red Dawn * American Horror Story: Episode 100 * American Horror Story: The Lady in White * American Horror Story: Rest in Pieces * American Horror Story: Final Girl References Category:Real people Category:Serial killers Category:1960 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Demons